lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Venture: The Championship
Venture: The Championship is a CGI animated Venture film. It is a reboot of the Venture Cinematic Universe. Synopsis Robert Jacob (John Mulaney) and Robyn Jacob (Bridgit Mendler) after selected to join the Venturian Battle Championship. Multiple terrorist attacks by the Vepturian Empire, however, impede their progress through the event, and they must set off to destroy the Vepturians' Ultimate Reformatory: the Untergang. Plot Robert Jacob (John Mulaney) and Robyn Jade (Bridgit Mendler) meet at the Venturedome during the Venturian Battle's team assembly meet, where they decide to form a team, alongside Ivor Linus (Brad Pitt) and other battlers. Robert and Robyn secretly admire each other, but keep their feelings silent, and, after two weeks, are prepared to fight against the others teams in the first match of the Venturian Battle. Jacob and Jade slowly realize they are not prepared, but end up being too late, as the fight begins. The duo are slowly intimidated off of a landmass by enemy team member Killoar, who causes them to fall into a canyon in the arena, leaving Killoar to lead a search party in attempts to find them. Robert and Robyn regain their consciousness, realizing that they are at the bottom of the gorge, and slowly make their way up. However, they are yet again met by Killoar, alongside his second-in-command, Skallsi, who attack the duo. Their efforts prove to be unsuccessful, however, with Robert and Robyn fleeing, only to realize they have crossed the Venturian/Vepturian border unknowingly, and are now in Vepturian Barracks. The two get in a battle with a tank, eventually overpowering it, destroying the quarters, and leaving. However, they realize that Vepture has no roads, but rivers in their place, and seem to be trapped. Robert furiously hits at the controls, eventually activating a "float" button, which saves them from their predicament and allows them to cross the border and return to the Venturedome. Jacob and Jade are mortified to learn that their team as been completely annihilated, with the exception of Linus, and that the next battle is in only one month. They are, however, able to get certain members on their team, such as legendary barbarians Rogue Gunther and Draco Nathaniel, however, their team still ends up being the smallest by the time the next round of the battle arrives. A Vepturian cruise missile is fired into the dome, however, and two paratroopers, Cecil and Clive, arrive, and begin a massacre. Robert and Robyn are able to escape by opening a manhole and landing in a sewer. However, they soon realize they have actually fallen into a tomb, and seek to find a way out. Eventually, they are able to build a tower of coffins and open another manhole, realizing they have yet again ended up in Vepturian territory. After a heated speedboat fight, the duo are able to make it out alive, and are rescued by a Venturian SWAT Team. Jacob and Jade share their first kiss, but are soon brought down to earth by the fact that Linus is once again the only survivor in their team, and that the third match is arriving in only yet another month. Reluctantly Terrence Jacob and Teresa Jade, Robert and Robyn's respective siblings, join Team Jacob, alongside a group of hipsters and a fallen gang, the Vepturegeng. After having prepared for the penultimate battle, another attack by the Vepturians occur, however, most of Team Jacob survives, and are able to kill the Vepturian invaders. However, the Venturedome has been critically damaged, and the leader of the nation, President Michael Charles, has been murdered in the process. Robert is initially blamed for the attack, due to how much he has crossed the border, and is believed to be a Vepturian spy. However, his half-sister Cybele Jacob comes up and denies Jacob's involvement, with Cyan Jade being able to supply evidence of Robert in a firefight with the Vepturian Weaponized Forces, showing that he is strongly against them. However, Vepturian dictator, Sylvester Solberg, plans to launch an atom bomb storm towards the Venturedome in attempts to destroy the country once and for all. This sends the public into mass hysteria, with Robert and Robyn deciding to go undercover and board a Vepturian Airship, the Guan Dao in attempts to prove or disprove Solberg's threats. Meanwhile, enemy teams in the Venturian Battle, Teams Everett and Armstrong have crossed the border, planning to activate the atomic bombs on a suicide run to save the Venturian country, believing the battle is now the least of their concerns. Jacob and Jade inadvertently cause the ship to crash near Untergang, and go in, now incognito as Untergang guards, using suits from the leftover bodies as disguise after Team Armstrong's spies assassinated many more guards than they needed to and used their outfits as disguises. The couple makes it into the camp, where they receive a vial unknown orange liquid by a mysterious guard, which they mistake for being orange juice, and split the vial. Going through their plan, Jade acts in a way that gets Solberg's suspicion, leading him to wonder if she is actually a Vepturian or not. Meanwhile, Jacob goes downstairs into the complex, where he busts open a steel door with a pickax, and finds that there are no atomic munitions in the area, simply normal missiles. However, an Everett spy, shocked to see Jacob there, accidentally drops the rocket he is holding, causing the entire bunker to explode. Jacob soon awakens with a piece of debris being lifted up from him by Jade, causing him to realize the liquid they had ingested is a combination between Destructive and Explosion Immunity Elixirs, and leave, now realizing the Vepturians were bluffing. Jacob and Jade give the Venturians the good news, and it is later reported by the search team that Solberg had died from the explosion, however, so had everyone but Team Armstrong's members, who drank the potion. Robert almost hyperventilates from the news that the United Provinces of Vepture had been brought into anarchy, but is yet again brought down to earth by the fact that so is the country of Venture. Surviving Vice President, Johnathan Stockman, reveals that Jacob is worthy of being president of Venture after his actions at Untergang. Jacob also believes Jade should be honored, and plans to marry her so she can be the First Lady of the presidency. Jacob's first announcement is that the Venturian Battle will continue, much to the disbelief of the public. However, he carries out his plans for an "ultimate" final round to end all Venturian traditions. Team Jacob and Team Armstrong meet at an ancient acropolis, where they plan to battle the Wyvern, and enter the Wyve Portal, activated by twelve Wyve Opals Jacob had secretly taken from the bank. The skirmish against the Wyvern is eventually successful, although Linus dies in the process, saddening the teams immensely. Right when the Exit Portal is activated, however, a piece of the now-destroyed Planet Venture-VNTR crashes into it, leaving them stranded. Jacob remembers a channel of portals that Helen Young, a Venturian scientist, had taught him on during his tour through the Venturedome Official Laboratory, and uses a distress signal, a formation made of stone, so that she notices, and activates a portal to Planet Venture-LNTR. The teams are able to make it, and celebrate their victory at the wedding of Robert Jacob and Robyn Jade. Robert, inebriated, demands the entire Venturedome be destroyed by a wrecking crew, which, although the crew is reluctant, they still obey his orders. Robert wakes up, lampshade over his head, and realizes he had the entire dome and most of the city leveled with it, but is narrowly able to stop a demolitionist from destroying his manor. Robert, now severely disappointed with his leadership, is informed by Robyn that, although he had essentially ended their entire country, that no citizens were harmed, as she, not quite as drunken, had told them to escort all the citizens and to gather resources to rebuild the city outside of the dome. Robert, now much more cheerful, demands the rebuild begin as soon as possible. After one year of his leadership, Venture City has been near-completely restored, and Robert receives news of a supreme threat that is trying to combine the planets' populations to make his destruction of the universe easier. Robert claims that, although the Venturian Battle has ended, Team Jacob is "back in business". Credits The end credits are done in an 8-bit style, going over the events of the movie, playing countless tributes to other video games, with the first song being "When Can I See You Again" by Owl City". After all the events have been reenacted in 8-bit form, the hipsters arrive and hijack the "radio", causing "Welcome Home" by Coheed and Cambria to play, and eventually "The SHREKTACULAR Swamp" by Shrek SFM plays as a gigantic Shrek boss battle starts for some reason, with the credits ending soon after. The 8-bit visuals go through the whole credits, never transitioning to more traditional credits. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * Much more sexual than any entries of the VCU. * Robyn Jacob briefly gives a man a lap dance while drunk Violence & Gore * More violent than the Venture Cinematic Universe, even more so than Venture: Revolution. * The entire film is completely animated, but it is motion captured, and therefore looks rather realistic. * Robert Jacob is seized by a combatant during the first fight, and is than repeatedly welted by the fighter (no visible injuries). The battler aims a knife at Jacob twice, but he cuffs it out of the killer's hands both times, before gouging their eyes with a pair of nun chucks and impaling them through the mouth with a sword. They are later shown to be alive through the usage of an enchanted totem. * Robyn Jacob is slapped in the face by an opponent. * A group of 100 spies attack the arena right before a round (no named characters are shot). Robert comes to her aid and repeatedly hits them in the face. A fireball hits their nemesis in the back of the head (burning is shown), causing Robert to accidentally throw them head-first into a wall (white blood drips from the orifices). * Robert and Robyn Jacob are thrust into a deep canyon (both of them survive). * Robert decapitates a Cannibal (no blood or injury detail) in a battle. * Robert gets in a savage fistfight with a Vepturian, with the two of them exchanging jabs to the face. The Vepturian is eventually garroted by Jacob, causing him to cough up coagulated white blood (both of them survive). * A shootout occurs at the Venturedome (no deaths are shown, although the corpses are). * There is a naval firefight with Robert and Robyn Jacob up against Vepturian sailors; the speedboats are damaged, although nobody is harmed. * Two terrorists are tortured until revealing who they serve, before being turned into skeletons by deadly potions pumping through their bodies via tubes. * Prisoners are experimented on at Untergang to determine if their mace gas is powerful enough. We see a convict struggle to break free before collapsing to the ground in the chamber. Those that refuse are executed by gunfire to a wall (the violence is not shown, but we see white blood splatter on the barrier). * A mad Vepturian scientist persecutes the prisoners of Untergang, he is shown moving a lancet and tweezers near them; we later see the bodies briefly piled up to be buried (some are missing their eyes, others their noses, and some have their heads poorly stitched back on; not graphic but extremely disturbing if you notice it). Profanity * More profane than the Venture Cinematic Universe. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Robert and Robyn Jacob get extremely drunk on White Lightning in one scene. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Darker than most Venture Cinematic Universe entries. The scenes in Violence & Gore may scare viewers, in addition to the below. Rated PG-13 for intense violence, frightening imagery, sexuality, and brief strong language. Cast * John Mulaney as Robert Jacob, a bank owner turned Venturian Battler. * Bridigit Mendler as Robyn Jacob, a young Venturian Battler who joined on behalf of her religion. * Brad Pitt as Ivor Linus, a communist Venturian Battler who is suspicious about Robyn Jacob. * Mario Lopez as Terrence Jacob, Robert's tennis obsessed brother and later Venturian Battler. * Emma Watson as Teresa Jacob, Robyn's covetous sister who later becomes a Venturian Battler. * Mathew Modine as Sylvester Solberg, chancellor of Vepture and owner of the Untergang prison. * Samara Weaving as Isabell Solberg, Sylvester's niece and co-owner of Untergang. * Ryu Hwa-young as Helen Young, a technological inventor at the Venturedome. * Chris O’Donnell as Cyan Jade, a salt miner and Robyn’s half-brother. * TBA as Cybele Jacob, a miner and Robert’s half-sister. Tropes Trivia *This is currently the only Venture film to not feature the original Robert Jacob, outside of a brief cameo in the intro when VNTR's Planet Venture is obliterated. Category:Movies Category:Venture Category:PG-13 Category:Venture: The Championship Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Reboots Category:1001 Spears Cinematic Universe Category:Teens Movies Category:Venture-LNTR